The King of the Village
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The story of a boy in his village who fights for the throne after the death and murder of his father, and how he became the rightful king against his beastly uncle and fought for vengeance for everyone in the village along with some other adventures.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A humanized version of the Lion King franchise, based on RP's in late August with AnnaleaseTurner. She owns her OC's used in this story, I own mine, everyone else is owned by Disney. There will be more soon! Read & Review. **

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning for some. Inside a hospital it was dark, but the sun was slowly coming up as a woman was holding her bundle in her arms. She had tanned skin with a hint of caramel in her hair that was flowing and had sepia eyes. She was anxiously waiting for her husband to come for her as she held the bundle in in a blue blanket. Her husband's trusted assistant was by her side.<p>

"Where is he...?" the woman asked, her voice hoarse from labor.

"He'll be along soon, Sarabi..." the man says, he had dyed blue hair and brown eyes.

"Congratulations, Sarabi." a woman by the new mother's side said. She had cream-colored hair with aqua eyes and was wearing white.

"Thanks, Sarafina." Sarabi smiled at the woman who had been her friend for a long time and was even the midwife.

Zazu was smiling happily. He then went to check on Mufasa, his friend and boss. He was skinny and short. "You have a son..." he tells his friend.

Mufasa, who was tall and muscly, looked at Zazu and grinned. His tanned face broke into a smile. "Go and tell my brother!" he says happily, before he went to check on his wife and new son.

Sarabi and Sarafina smiled at the tall man and the mother was proud to show the new addition to their family.

"A son of our own, my dear..." Sarabi breathed.

Mufasa smiled and hugged his wife and stroked his son's head. "Simba..." he says.

An old priest type guy came in just as the name was announced. "I like it... Simba" he says, grinning.

"Simba..." Sarabi liked it too.

Sarafina smiled, quite pleased for her close friend.

Mufasa got up and hugged the priest. "Rafiki." he greets.

Rafiki grinned and patted Mufasa's back.

"This is our son." Sarabi told the priest as she looked down lovingly at the boy. He had Sarabi's eyes with so far everything closer to resembling his father.

Mufasa smiled at his son.

"Well, we can show him to the others soon." Rafiki grins.

"That would be nice." Sarabi smiled.

"I just wish when _my _child would be born, I could have _my _husband by my side..." Sarafina sighed, staring at the linoleum floor, but not wanting to hog attention. Today was about Mufasa, Sarabi and their little Simba after all.

Mufasa grinned. He then looked sympathetically. "Maybe Zazu can come then..." he says.

"Of course, dear." Sarabi told him.

Rafiki gave Simba a grin and shook a rattle over the boy.

Baby Simba had no emotion on his face, but he seemed to have grasped a little for the rattle.

* * *

><p>Mufasa's brother was in his own business with the lights and sun blocked out as it was pure dark. He had raven hair with emerald eyes. He also had a scar around one of his eyes which gave him a nickname that stuck throughout childhood, Scar. He growled as he was lying down on the couch and looked uninterested in anything around him before his phone rang.<p>

"You have a nephew... Mufasa wants you to come to the hospital to meet him" Zazu tells Scar.

Scar grunted and stretched. "I'll see what I can do, I'm a very busy man..." he said, though he were lying. Ever since Mufasa was favored by everyone, including their parents, he had been against the man forever. Not even being an uncle would perk him up.

Zazu snorted. "Just get over here..." he says.

"Fine, I'll come." Scar smirked on the other line, not really wanting to do so.

"Good..." Zazu says and then hung up.

Scar heaved a sigh and decided to get going. He then quickly cancelled a secret appointment he never told his family about and decided to get going against his will.

* * *

><p>Zazu came back to tell Mufasa and the others. He hid a blush as he saw Sarafina. Sarafina glanced at Zazu slightly, but made no comment and looked away, still smiling at her friends. Mufusa watched Simba fondly. Rafiki's rattle released a bit of dust. Simba sniffled from the dust and gently sneezed. Sarabi smiled fondly at that. Mufasa leaned his head against his wife's and chuckled at Simba. Rafiki grinned, amused. Simba didn't exactly smile, but he looked very calm around his parents.<p>

"Scar says he is on his way..." Zazu says.

"I hope he means it this time, he didn't come to the wedding." Sarabi stated.

* * *

><p>"Of course Scar didn't come on time... He hated Mufasa that much..." Zazu says, now in the present day. He looked annoyed but was happily telling them the story.<p>

A young girl sat looking up at the blue haired man. Her golden eyes were wide as was her mouth as she listened intently to Zazu's story. She had wanted to know about her adoptive father and the family too.

"Then what happened?" a scarlet haired girl who was dressed in camouflage and even dressed like a boy.

"Well Scar didn't show up and was told off by Mufasa, then Simba and Nala ended up meeting three gangsters... With their help Scar killed Mufasa and Simba had to run away... Then for a while Simba was missing..." he says. He then went into telling them what happened before Nala and Simba remet.

Nuuli looked in awe still. The other girl, Sumi, nodded, listening to the story with the other girl, Nuuli.


	2. Chapter 1

The girl, Sumi, nodded, listening to the story with the other girl, Nuuli.

A young girl, no more than three years old, was clinging to Scar like she was scared. Her hair was in pigtails and her golden eyes looked wary. Nala, who was now a young woman, glared slightly at Scar from where she was standing with some of the other women of the village. A woman with sandy blonde but short hair stood not far from Scar. Her hands rested on the shoulders of a four-year old boy who looked like Scar. Sarafina patted her daughter who was eventually born after Simba with full sorrow and sympathy.

Sarabi was in deep grief and loss for her husband and son, she never got over it. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to live. The others came to her whenever they could for moral support, but it felt useless. She was glancing at her brother-in-law, who was now dubbed ruler after Mufasa's death and since Simba died with him, or so they all thought, Scar took heir. Scar looked among everyone and was now the new ruler. The young girl clung to Scar still. He was the only one she really knew, he had visited regularly through her life until she was brought to Africa. Her hair was a ginger color and her golden eyes looked wide and scared.

Zazu was looking at the young adult Nala in sympathy. His hands were resting of Sarafina's shoulders. He also looked at Sarabi with sadness. Zira seemed both happy and smug. She knew Scar had brought the young girl up there for Nuka. She was Scar's younger woman, though she was a bit disappointed with how weaker Nuka seemed to be in comparison with Scar. She still loved the boy though.

Sarabi and Sarafina shared hugs and tears with each other. Scar delivered a soft message for Mufasa and Simba's deaths and allowed the three gangsters to live among them in harmony and they will all get along. Good and evil will work together. Zazu looked worried as a large group of gangsters started to come into where they were standing. Three led the way: a woman with long spiky hair, a man with a buzz cut and a man who seemed constantly dazed and distracted, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The young girl whimpered softly and hid more behind Scar. Zira smirked at the others coming in. She may have been young but she was extremely mature.

* * *

><p>Simba, however, was not really dead. When he was eight he had actually ran away from home because his uncle told the boy it was <em>his <em>fault Mufasa was killed in an accident and the three gangsters were supposed to kill Simba with him. However, Simba escaped their clutches and he wound up in the middle of nowhere. A few homeless people were going up toward Simba to rob anything they could from him.

He had met Timon and Puumba, the two men, and they raised him as if he were a child of their own. Now the boy was a young adult. Simba had managed to forget about his past and live without worries like his adoptive family had taught him. He was worried that he would have to leave and go back at some point, but he grew over it. As long as he had Timon and Pumbaa with him, he was happy. Timon was a tall, but skinny man. He had ginger hair and was a bit weird-looking. Pumbaa was a portly man with frizzy black hair.

* * *

><p>Nuuli was playing outside Scar's home, playing with a doll she had. She was seemingly alone. Zira was out looking for a way to make a better heir for Scar. Scar smiled at the girl and looked out to see everyone obeying him. Even though, they would eventually run out of food and water.<p>

There was a girl in the village who didn't belong and was crawling around. She was old enough to walk by herself, but she preferred to crawl everywhere. She had found Nuuli and came close to her, seeing that she seemed very lonely.

Nuuli looked at the girl. She tilted her head. "Who are you?" she asks, her voice sweet. She had never seen this girl before. Nuuli herself was not actually Scar's daughter as he had planned for her to someday marry Nuka, she however stayed with him and Zira.

The scarlet haired girl looked at her shyly. She put herself in a sitting position and dabbed her knuckles together. "I'm Sumi... I'm afraid I don't have much of a home anymore..."

Scar glanced all around him, feeling in power, no matter how bleak his world was getting ever since his brother was successfully murdered.

Nuuli gave the girl her doll to play with. "You can stay here... Mr. Scar would let you..." she says, quietly.

Sumi shrugged and came closer to the girl, feeling comfortable with her.

Nuuli handed Sumi the doll she was playing with. "I'm Nuuli." she introduces herself.

"Hi, Nuuli..." Sumi didn't look directly at her from being shy and looked at the doll, but was still being polite and friendly.

Nuuli smiled and giggled. She then joined in playing with Sumi. "Nuka, come play!" she calls, her voice respectful.

Nuka grunted and looked at them. "Do I have to...? I'm too cool to play with kids like you." he scoffed a bit.

"Yeah!" Nuuli says smiling. She sweetly smiled at him, neither knowing that they'd be married when they were older.

"Fine..." Nuka growled, then sat with the girls. He looked very annoyed to be doing this.

Scar came by to make sure the boy would really play like he said he would.

Nuuli gave Nuka a brief hug. "Thank you, Nuka." she says smiling. She then started off a game with them.

One of the women looked at the children playing with a smile, she had to hide from Scar though.

Nuka grunted, but smiled as he started playing with the girls. "So, where'd you come from?" he asked the red-haired girl.

"I don't remember..." Sumi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna ask Mr. Scar if she can stay here." Nuuli smiles. She was showing perfect grace of a possible future queen.

"She better not stink up the land..." Nuka waved the air around him.

"Don't be mean, Nuka..." Nuuli pouts.

"I'm only kidding." Nuka laughed, uneasily.

Nuuli smiled up at the black-haired boy. "Okay, Nuka." she says happily and hugged him.

Sumi shrugged and kept playing. Nuuli then continued to play herself. Nala herself was planning to go out and find help to save her tribe. She was a beautiful young lady and was paler than the others with platinum blonde hair. Nala, did sneak out. She glanced at the direction Nuuli was in and gave a soft frown but carried on. Zazu was busy sorting out things Scar needed him to.

Scar didn't notice that Nala was escaping. Scar was at his post, looking exhausted and forced Zazu to sing and dance for him. Zazu looked utterly humiliated and annoyed. He started to sing a sad, depressed song.

"Zazu, stop, try something with a little more bounce." Scar told his new personal servant.

Zazu sighed and then gave a mischievous smile. "It's a small world after all!" he sings, annoyingly.

"NO! Anything but that!" Scar snapped. "Bad enough the children sing that wretched song..."

Zazu smirked once but then sighed. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." he sings.

Scar bobbed his head along to the song, finding it more appropriate and catchy. He even started to sing along with Zazu. Zazu continued to sing a bit more of it.

"Scar?" came the voice of Banzai.

Nuka felt a little creeped out about the gangsters and backed up with Nuuli and Sumi safely with him. Sumi merely glanced at the three of them.

"Oh, what is it now?" Scar looked back at them.

Nuuli clung to the older boy and whimpered slightly.

"There's no water, or no food..." Shenzi tells Scar, sending a small smirk to the children.

Banzai nodded. "Yeah, and we're hungry!" he adds.

Zazu looked nervously at the gangsters.

"Oh... Kill Zazu for food..." Scar said, not wanting to deal with this. This was not what he was expecting or anticipating when he took the throne to be village leader.

"Uh, that's canibalsim... And I'm too tough and game-y..." Zazu says, nervously.

Shenzi smirked at Zazu. Banzai couldn't help but gaze longingly at the children. Ed laughed wildly as he cornered Zazu too.

"I'm scared..." Nuuli whispers to Nuka at Banzai's hungry look.

"**NO**!" Sarafina cried and stood in front of Zazu for protection. "We're _all _hungry, but this isn't the answer! Back off!"

"This is sick..." Nuka's face got grim.

Sumi nodded, disgusted that the gangsters are so hungry they would kill and eat a human being. Zazu looked at the woman, he actually looked with wide eyes. He loved her even more now than ever. Shenzi snorted at Sarafina.

"What about the kids?" Banzai asks, stupidly.

Nuuli clung to Nuka, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Don't touch them!" Scar told them sharply.

Zazu moved Sarafina behind him then. Nuuli offered a tiny smile to Scar. The other woman who was watching had to admit though he was evil and cruel he did look after the children.

Shenzi looked at Bazai and Ed. "Come on..." she says calmly.

Sarafina was scared inside, but aggressive and brave on the outside to keep the menacing cannibals away from them.

"Starve if you have to, I'm the ruler, I'll do what I want!" Scar growled at them, which made them suddenly miss Mufasa. Things weren't nearly as bad when he was the king even though they all hated them as much as Scar and Zira did.

The three gangsters were planning some sort of revenge on Scar.


	3. Chapter 2

Timon and Pumbaa were gathering firewood to heat their place up as it was getting close to cold weather. They were singing together as they were on their way and Pumbaa went one direction to look for more wood. He found something that distracted him and he went along, not knowing Nala was hidden as she was looking for food and help for the village. Timon was singing. He then looked around seeing Puumba was gone.

Nala, who was holding a knife was looking, she would even attack someone else for food. Pumbaa looked alert and screamed once he saw Nala and ran off to get back to his home with Timon and Simba, who seemed to had been nowhere. Nala went chasing Pumbaa, her knife in her hand.

"Puumba, what is it?!" Timon asks.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Pumbaa yelled, thinking Nala was a serial killer.

"What, who?!" Timon shouts. He then screamed as he saw Nala.

Pumbaa screamed, trying to get inside, but was stuck from how wide his hips were trying to escape from Nala, but felt it was no use. Simba heard the men scream and ran out to attack Nala, not recognizing her and started to fight with her to keep her away from the two men who raised him like he were their own son. Timon tried to help Pumbaa. Nala growled as they fought, and she soon had the man on the floor and had the knife to his throat. Like what had happened when they were younger, only with actual danger. Pumbaa was still hiding.

The man was surprised and he was almost dead. He recognized the woman instantly though from his childhood. "Nala...?" he asked, whispering.

Timon looked at Simba and Nala.

Nala recognised him and backed away, stumbling into a sitting position. "Who are you?" she asks, unsure.

Simba stood up, dusting himself clean and looked into her eyes. "Nala, it's me..." he whispered, showing his facial features, hoping she would recognize him easily.

Timon looked gobsmacked.

"Simba?" Nala asks slowly looking carefully at the man. She then grinned and exclaimed for joy. "I'm so glad to find you!" she gasps happily, hugging him.

Simba and Nala shared a mouthy reunion with each other and started hugging and talking to each other while Timon was lost for words. Nala was trying to kill Pumbaa and now she was embracing Simba like they had been best friends or something.

"What's going on here?" Timon tries a first time.

Nala was talking to him, explaining about what had happened. Simba was talking with Nala back, not noticing Timon.

"I said... **WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!**" Timon yells then.

Nala stopped talking to look at Timon.

Simba looked at one of the men he now lived with. "Timon, this is Nala, she's one of my best friends. Pumbaa! Come out here!"

The chubbier man felt calm that Simba told him he could come out and pulled himself free.

Nala smiled at them a little. "Sorry for trying to kill you," she tells them she then looked at Simba. "If you're still alive... It means you are the true King..." she then tells the man.

"King?" Pumbaa wondered.

Simba looked at her, then back at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Him, King? Lady, have you got your boys confused..." Timon says laughing.

Nala looked at him and then at Simba.

"Uhh... Yeah." Simba laughed with him.

"My liege! I grovel in your acceptance!" Pumbaa was on his knees royally and started kissing Simba's hands like a highly devoted servant.

"Stop it, Lady, he's not a king... Are you?" Timon asks.

Nala looked at Simba. "Come on, tell him..." she says.

"No." Simba said, simply, not wanting to live in that light anymore.

"Simba, can we talk alone a minute?" Nala asks, looking sad.

"Anything she says can be said in front of us, right, Simba?" Timon asks, elbowing the boy a little.

"Actually, Timon, you should go." Simba said, softly and apologetically to the ginger man.

Nala walked away, knowing Simba would follow. Timon was so shocked and looked at the couple of young adults. Simba paused a bit and decided to follow her. He had noticed how beautiful Nala had seemed after so many years.

Timon looked at Puumba. "This stinks..." he huffs.

"Oh, sorry..." Pumbaa said, sheepishly.

"Not you, him, her, _alone_." Timon says.

"Oh..." Pumbaa watched the two leave.

* * *

><p>Nala was telling Simba what Scar had done, and about the children. Simba felt bad and thought back. Scar had told him that Mufasa's death was his fault and he was only a kid. His mother would probably be ashamed, after all, what would <em>she <em>think after seeing him after so many years? Nala had fallen out of love with Simba, he had practically sent her away.

Rafiki was showing Simba who he truly was. Simba stormed off from Nala and went out in the middle of the night, yelling at his father in Heaven. He was then disturbed by the priest, but a bit lost over who he was, but thought he was crazy. He hadn't really known the man, even though Rafiki knew him as a baby. Rafiki led him to where Simba could 'see' his father. Simba raised an eyebrow and followed the estranged man.

"He is in there..." Rafiki says pointing through a bush.

Simba looked at him, then looked through the bush to see a small pond of water. He clearly only saw his reflection. He looked back at the man. "But, that's me..." he told him simply.

Rafiki swatted the back of his head a little and then pushed him a bit closer. "Look harder..." he says and made the water ripple.

Simba grunted in slight pain and looked closer. His reflection dissolved and it became the image of his father he knew too well. Simba's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He lives in you..." Rafiki tells him, sounding both crazy and truly genuine.

Simba looked closely and felt some wind blow around him. "Are you saying, I should go back?" he looked around and saw the mysterious man disappeared.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Zazu had sent Sarafina safely home. He still had to work with Scar. Sarafina was grateful for Zazu and went inside to her own home with her other child, Mheetu. Zazu was working hard even though he didn't want to.<p>

Nuuli was trying to get to see Sarabi, she liked the woman and helped when she could. Sarabi was sleeping endlessly and smiled at Nuuli and Sumi. She didn't like her new living conditions, especially since she was reducing. Nuuli had introduced Sumi to Sarabi. She herself was holding the woman's hand gently.

"Nice to meet you... I'm sad to say you came at a bad time, my dear..." Sarabi smiled gently, but felt bad for Sumi looking for a home, but now was stranded in a near dead landscape.

Sumi smiled at Sarabi, she felt a trust in the woman.

"Nana Sarabi..." Nuuli whispers softly. She nuzzled the woman's hand. Nuuli loved her like a proper family member.

"Are you two becoming friends?" Sarabi smiled at the girls.

"I hope so." Sumi smiled at Nuuli.

"Yes, Nana Sarabi..." Nuuli whispers, she offered Sumi a small smile.

Sumi smiled back a bit.

"That's wonderful, dear." Sarabi smiled fondly at the girls, they reminded her of when she was growing up with Sarafina.

Nuuli petted the woman's hand, not willing to risk her 'Nana Sarabi' getting ill from any germs anywhere other than the hand.

"Are you going to be okay, miss?" Sumi asked.

"I should be fine, don't worry about me, honey..." Sarabi said, lightly.

Nuuli looked at Sumi. She then looked at Sarabi. She was worried for the woman. Her ginger hair was down today and her golden eyes looked almost sad. Sarabi smiled, and slowly shut her eyes to catch some rest. Sumi looked over and put her hand to her face in worry for the poor woman.

"Love you Nana Sarabi..." Nuuli says softly. She then kissed the woman's hand and went up to Sumi. "Come on... Miss Shenzi might get mad..." she whispers.

Shenzi had her arms crossed, she loved kids, but couldn't show it. Sarabi smiled and turned over to catch up on some sleep. Sumi nodded and went with Nuuli to meet the seemingly frightening woman. Sumi wasn't afraid of Shenzi all that much, mostly because she hadn't lived in the village for long. Nuuli looked up at Shenzi and gave a timid smile.

"Come on, we have to go back to Scar's, Zira wants to spend some time with you and Nuka..." the murderous woman tells the children firmly, looking peeved.

"Zira seems dangerous." Sumi remarked as she walked off.

Nuuli nodded agreeing with her friend. "She's nice enough if you do as she says though." she says.

Sumi hummed and continued to follow. Shenzi led the girls away to take them back to Scar's house. Zira was reclining on a sofa-chair in the living room of the house. It was a bit quiet in the house, people were starving, some begged for death, but at least some managed to keep calm.

"Come in, Nuuli, Sumi..." Zira tells the girls, dismissing Shenzi.

Shenzi sneered but went away to go back to her gang.

* * *

><p>Nuuli had quickly neatened up both their hairs, and had patted dust off her dress. "Hello, Miss Zira." she greets, she glanced around while still being respectful to check for Nuka.<p>

Sumi came in, looking a little nervous around the woman. "Hello, Miss...uhh... Zira..." she twirled her finger in her messy hair lazily.

Zira blinked her red eyes languidly. "Come, sit and talk." she says, pointing to three pillows in front of ther sofa.

Nuuli came over looking politely at the ground. She sat down on one of the pillows. Sumi came and sat on one of the pillows too. Something about Zira gave her an unsettling feeling.

"Mother? Oh, Mother!" Nuka rushed over with a smile. "I-I found some nice table scraps for you!" he was trying to please her, he had wanted to since Scar found he was an unsuitable heir to the throne and tried to get Zira to try for others before he would be gone.

Zira looked at the scraps "How nice..." she says, her voice forced to be more tolerant than usual. She gestured for him to sit with the girls.

Nuuli smiled softly at Nuka, she found it so nice that he tried to please his mother. Nuka smiled, then set the dish down and sat with the girls. Sumi looked at him oddly, then back at the woman. Zira asked them all about their day. She was still going to push Nuka and Nuuli together if she could. Nuuli told Zira about her and Sumi's day since they met.

"I'm new around here." Sumi told Zira.

"I think she's a street urchin." Nuka spoke up about Sumi's mysterious arrival.

Nuuli nudged Nuka, gently but firmly. She then put her finger to his lips to show he was meant to listen. Nuka looked down at her, then snapped to attention obediently.

"I came from an out land," Sumi shrugged. "They found me when I was a baby and my parents abandoned me on one of their doorsteps and never came back for me. I never felt like a member of my new family..."

Zira raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we can find you a family..." she says, seemingly nice. She didn't really want an unknown person, even a child, in her home.

Nuuli smiled softly at Nuka, and then happily at Sumi.

"You sure, Miss Zira?" Sumi asked, a little shyly.

Nuka had a friendly smile for Nuuli and Sumi. She may have been young but Nuuli already had a crush on Nuka. His smile was cute and made her happy. Nuka merely glanced at Nuuli, he found her to be icky since she was a girl, but didn't say anything to her.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Zira says. "We'll find you one at Scar's next meeting." she informs the girl.

Sumi smiled, shrugging.

Zira looked at the clock. She then looked at the children. "We'll talk more a little later, I'm going to go and talk to Scar." she says.

Nuuli looked at Zira and stood up, recognizing the dismissal, even with how young she was.

"Tell him I said hi, Mother!" Nuka beamed.

"Of Course, Nuka..." Zira says tolerantly and dismissively.

"So, what do we do now?" Sumi asked, holding her knees.

"We can go and play?" Nuuli suggests.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Sumi asked, standing next to Nuuli.

"We can play, or sometimes we can walk around to the other ladies..." Nuuli says.

"Uh... Okay, know any good games?" Sumi asked, smiling.

"Um... I dunno." Nuuli mumbles.

The woman who had been watching over the children while they were outside walked by.

"Why don't you play fight?" Nuka suggested, challenging the girls.

Nuuli looked at Nuka. "Play fight?" she asks, tilting her head.

The woman was walking slowly.

"You know, fight each other..." Nuka suggested. "But don't kill each other."

"CANNON BALL!" Sumi called, then plopped against a pillow.

"Want to show me how?" Nuuli asks, never having heard of play fighting.

"Okay..." Nuka chuckled, then came over Sumi. "I'm gonna getcha!"

"No you don't!" Sumi challenged, dodging him and climbing on his back like a vengeful warrior.

Nuuli watched. She giggled and clapped. "Go Nuka! Go Sumi!" she cheers.

Nuka and Sumi started fighting, but not actually hurting each other, though Sumi was a lot stronger than she looked.

* * *

><p>Rafiki met Simba in the field. "Woah, what was dat?!" he asks, rhetorically.<p>

Simba came close, he did resemble his father a bit, but he knew what he had to do. "I'm going back." he told the strange man.

Rafiki nodded. "And just what are you going to do?" he asks, holding the stick he had used to show Simba that the past did hurt but what happened didn't matter as it was in the past.

"The past hurts, but you have to put it behind you..." Simba said, sounding like he was coming in realization. After all, Timon and Pumbaa told him that when he was found by the two new adults in his life.

"Yes, so what are you going to do?" Rafiki asks.

"To get over my past, I must confront it." Simba said.

Rafiki nodded and waved the stick at him. "Go on, get out of here!" he shouts.

Simba was starting to run back to his home village. He wasn't going to let anything stop him. He didn't care how long his journey would take, just as long as he would get there and he would be alright.


End file.
